


Questioning The Love We've Chosen

by eva6



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:11:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13629303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva6/pseuds/eva6
Summary: Misato got a lot of questions about her relationship with Makoto.





	Questioning The Love We've Chosen

This was getting infuriating, Asuka had come in unannounced and started criticizing her, everything from her love life to her apartment.

"Face it Misato, You have terrible taste in men!"

"Cut it out Asuka."

"But why?, He seems pretty bland."

The Violet haired woman shook her head.

"He isn't bland, He's a very thoughtful and friendly person once you get to know him."

Asuka rolled her eyes, And walked out with a laugh.

"If you say so...."

"Goodbye Asuka."

The red head closed the door behind her.


End file.
